Eyes Killer
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: FOR HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK/Siapapun yang menatap mataku akan terbius akan perangkapku. Tanpa terkecuali pria atau wanita. Mereka adalah mainanku, aku suka dengan goresan darah di tubuh mereka yang kubuat. Atau kalian yang akan menjadi korbannya? Bersiap-siaplah kalian./Dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil, "ayo cari korban selanjutnya…"./ Full Bloody and Implisit Lemon and Lime./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eyes Killer © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**For Happy Suspense Week**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Siapapun yang menatap mataku akan terbius akan perangkapku_

_Tanpa terkecuali pria atau wanita_

_Mereka adalah mainanku_

_Aku suka dengan goresan darah di tubuh mereka yang kubuat_

_Atau kalian yang akan menjadi korbannya?_

_Bersiap-siaplah kalian._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana malam yang mencekam dengan hawa dingin yang menggelitik di kulit membuat para penduduk disana enggan untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka. Ada mitos atau tahkayul kalau ada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengincar para korban di malam seperti ini apalagi malam semakin larut, _dia_ akan mengintai setiap sudut kota untuk mencari _santapan_nya. Para penduduk itu tidak mengetahui _gender_ yang dimiliki pembunuh itu karena mereka takut menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Korban-korbannya tidak bisa terhitung dengan tubuh mereka ada yang hilang kepalanya sampai isi perut menjuntai keluar juga _dia_ mencongkel mata para korban dan meletakkan di tangan mereka. Ada korban yang tanpa busana tergeletak di salah satu kamar penginapan dengan luka memanjang di kedua kakinya … seluruh tubuhnya dibuat semacam lukisan dan tentunya bertuliskan ancaman seperti biasa seperti korban-korban selanjutnya.

Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut klimisnya ingin masuk ke dalam kediamannya tapi agak tersentak kaget melihat seorang yang terjatuh di trotoar tak jauh dari rumahnya. Segera pria itu menolongnya dan iris matanya terbius akan pesona mata orang yang ditolongnya. Tanpa sadar pria itu mengikuti apa yang menjadi permintaan orang misterius itu ke suatu tempat.

"Kau sangat mempesona sekali, tuan," goda orang misterius sambil menjilat telinga pria berwajah pucat itu.

Pria itu menoleh iris milik orang misterius tersebut, "berusaha menggodaku… nona."

Dan merekapun mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua dengan ciuman lembut kemudian semakin memanas hingga _saliva_ mereka keluar menetes di dagu mereka. Tangan pria itu mulai meremas bagian sensitif dari orang misterius itu hingga desahan muncul keluar dari bibirnya.

Disadari atau tidak, orang misterius itu mulai mengambil sebilah pisau tersembunyi dari balik perutnya kemudian dia menghujamkan tusukan pelan di punggung pria itu dengan menggoreskan berbentuk lukisan tak berbentuk hingga darah mengalir deras keluar dibalik kemejanya. Kemudian orang misterius terus menekan lebih dalam ciuman dan tanpa memperdulikan pria itu meringis sakit dengan luka yang menganga lebar di punggungnya.

Bukan sampai disitu saja, _dia_ melepas ciuman itu dan mulai melepas paksa kemeja milik pria itu kemudian melemparnya. Seakan masih terpesona dengan jeratan _dia_, pria itu menarik _dia_ dan mengelus lehernya dan menggigit pelan hingga timbul tanda _kissmark_ tercetak. Orang itu menyeringai sambil memainkan pisaunya di leher pria yang mencoba _mencicipi_ tubuhnya dan secara sadis kepala pria itu terpenggal dan terlempar radius satu meter dari mereka.

Cipratan darah menghiasi wajah _dia_ sembari tersenyum tipis, dia mulai menggores pisaunya di dada pria tak bernyawa itu dengan lukisan abstrak tak sampai disitu saja kembali _dia_ merobek isi perut korbannya dan _isi_-nya itu dia lilitkan di leher pria itu. Orang itu mengambil kepala itu dan berbicara sendiri seolah mereka terlibat pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu… kau adalah korban ke-_299_ yang telah terjerat dalam pesonaku. Kau lebih beruntung dengan lukisan yang kubuat, banyak korban sebelummu jauh lebih parah. Aku tidak peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki, aku dengan senang hati melukiskan tubuh kalian dengan pisauku."

_Dia _mengambil dompet milik pria itu dan melihat kartu namanya kemudian dompet itu dilempar tepat di hadapan tubuh pria itu. Dia bergumam pelan kemudian menyelipkan pisau itu dan kabur dari sana sebelum ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Di balik kejauhan ada seseorang lagi yang menyeringai tajam dengan orang yang telah merebut _mangsa_-nya.

"_Ternyata ada yang lebih dulu mengambil korbanku, dia menarik. Suatu saat kita bertemu lagi nona."_

Kemudian orang itu menghilang tanpa berbekas…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seseorang wanita bergegas pergi ke toko untuk membeli keperluan rumahnya yang persediaan mulai habis dengan sepeda motor miliknya. Dengan kecepatan ringan, dia telah sampai toko yang dituju. Sambil dirinya memilih barang-barangnya, dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para ibu-ibu yang juga berbelanja di toko yang sama.

"Tahu tidak, ada korban lagi yang terbunuh dengan sadis yang ditemukan di salah satu kamar penginapan _Trencee_," bisik ibu berambut pirang cepol dua.

Dua ibu yang lain mengangguk kepalanya, "kondisinya sangat menggenaskan. Bayangkan saja, kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah dengan ususnya melingkar di lehernya … hiii, ngeriii. Kalian tahu siapa nama korbannya?" ucap pelan dari keduanya.

"Dia adalah Shimura Sai, orang yang mulai debut sebagai seniman yang terkenal di kota kita. Tapi maksud apa _pembunuh_ itu membunuh pria tampan dan sebaik Sai?"

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyuman bahkan lebih tepatnya menyeringai muncul dari bibir seorang yang mencuri pembicaraan mereka. "Bukan kalian yang akan menjadi _topik_ berita tapi kalian yang akan menjadi beritanya," ancamnya.

"Ah, ini belanjaannya pak. Berapa totalnya," tanya wanita itu menyerahkan keranjang penuh dengan buah dan sayur-sayuran.

"Semuanya 300 yen, nona."

Wanita itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kemudian membawa belanjaannya keluar dari toko itu. Dia bukannya takut tapi menghindari iris matanya menatap para _calon korbannya_ di siang hari. Entahlah apa yang membuat dia lebih cepat keluar dari toko yang menjadi langganannya berbelanja hanya saja sejak pembunuhan seniman muda itu, ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi dia mencoba berpikir jernih, mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sesampainya di kediaman, dia meletakkan belanjaan itu terkapar di meja dan menghela napasnya pelan-pelan kemudian dia mengambil sebilah pisau yang penuh dengan darah berbau amis pekat … penuh dengan kisah pembunuhan yang ia torehkan di benda tajam ini. Sambil mengusap-ngusap benda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian mencucinya hingga terlihat berkilauan dan wajahnya terpantul di permukaan pisau itu.

Dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil, "ayo cari korban selanjutnya…"

Tak berlangsung lama malampun tiba saatnya _pembunuh misterius_ beraksi, wanita itu memakai pakaian yang agak seksi dengan rok diatas lutut walau tubuhnya tertutupi jubah tebal berbahan bulu warna cokelat juga tak lupa dengan pisau—temannya yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya.

Dia mencari _calon korbannya_ kembali dan tanpa berselang detik seorang pria dan wanita keluar dari mobil mahalnya kemudian dirinya tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam dalam hati, "_selamat datang di kematian kalian."_

Dengan berjalan-jalan pelan mendekati mereka berdua, dia sengaja menabrak badannya ke wanita yang berada disampingnya itu kemudian dia terjatuh ke bawah. "Maafkan aku, salah aku yang tak melihat jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-ha—" ucapan pria itu terpotong menatap lurus iris milik _dia_ yang tanpa sadar menjeratnya dalam lubang perangkap.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menepuk pelan bahu pria itu, "kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa…" sahutnya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," ucap _dia_ sambil menyalami wanita itu dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, racun bius telah mengalir di tubuh wanita itu kemudian menjerat pria yang berusaha menopang tubuh wanitanya itu dengan tatapan matanya.

Alhasil pria itu terjerat dengan keindahan irisnya dan meninggalkan wanita itu tergeletak tak berdaya disana. sesaat _dia_ melihat seorang yang mengambil _mangsa_nya itu. Seorang yang mungkin menjadi korban selanjutnya dan pria itu mendesis tajam karena _dia_ mengalihkan pandangannya. _Dia_ tersenyum kecil, "maaf aku tidak sengaja."

_Dia_ mengajaknya ke suatu kamar milik pria itu. Ini bukan seperti sebelumnya hanya sebatas ciuman sampai leher yang disentuh oleh korban _pria_-nya tapi seluruh tubuh-_nya_ dikuasai oleh pria itu. Dengan desahan keluar dari bibir-_nya_ karena pria itu tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bergerak _membunuhnya_.

Beruntung pisau yang terselip dijubahnya berhasil _dia_ pegang dan diselipkan di bantal disamping kepalanya, _dia_ menunggu momen yang tepat untuk segera _memenuhi kebutuhan membunuhnya_. Kemudian tangannya melemah dan _dia_ berdecih pelan sesaat, _"si-sial… pria ini… ughh … bagaimana aku menggambar di tubuhnya ka-kalau… enghh…"_

Seketika pria itu menyentuh-_nya_ dari bibir hingga bagian _sensitif_ itu dia remas dengan kedua tangannya dan bagian bawahnya telah menyatu di dalam tubuh orang itu. Tanpa mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir-_nya_, _dia_ mengambil pisau dan menggoreskan di bagian punggung pria itu dan dengan satu gerakan luka menganga lebar hingga jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir pria itu.

Gerakan pria itu melemah hingga dia melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh orang itu dan menyentuh pelan luka yang berada di punggungnya, tercium bau karat dia mendekatkan darah itu ke indera penciumannya. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan tiba-tiba _orang itu_ menindihnya hingga terdengar suara keras di lantai tempat mereka berpijak.

"Ternyata kau termasuk korban yang berani menyentuh seluruh tubuhku," _dia_ memainkan ujung pisau di dada pria itu dan sengaja melukiskan ukiran kata "G" kemudian mengarahkan benda itu di wajah korbannya.

Tampak keringat dingin mengucur seluruh tubuh pria itu dan merintih kesakitan ketika pisau itu memotong kedua tangannya kemudian terbelalak melihat dua tangannya yang terputus dimainkan oleh _dia_ tepat di iris matanya. Seakan nyawanya telah berada di ujung tanduk, pria itu mendorong tubuh _dia_ darinya dan napasnya kemudian berhenti.

"Huh, baru sebentar saja dia sudah mati. Tapi ini lebih baik—" _dia_ menggoreskan wajah tampan pria itu dengan pisaunya hingga hancur lebur kemudian _dia_ memakai pakaiannya kembali. Orang itu tanpa mengambil dompet milik pria itu dari saku celananya karena wanita yang sekarang _mantan calon korbannya _menyebut nama pria itu.

Darah terciprat dimana-mana termasuk di wajahnya lagi sambil berjalan menjauh mayat itu _dia_ mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal kepadanya, "terima kasih sudah bermain dalam permainanku, tuan Sabaku no Gaara."

Tanpa berselang _dia_ berjalan mencari korban yang hilang akibat seseorang yang mengambil tanpa seizinnya kemudian terdengar suara desahan lebih tepatnya wanita itu tapi bukan hanya suara desahan tapi jeritan bahkan tangisan hingga lenyap tanpa berbekas. _Dia_ bergegas mencari jejaknya dan ketemu … seorang pria dan wanita—_mantan calon korbannya_ tanpa busana sudah tak berbentuk dengan bibirnya yang sudah robek serta seluruh tubuhnya tergores luka yang mengucur aliran darah deras. Sungguh kejam dan sadis, pikir _dia._

Mereka tanpa sengaja saling beradu pandang tapi tidak berefek pada keduanya karena iris mata mereka saling bertolak belakang juga dibalik warna berbeda itu memiliki nafsu yang sama yaitu…

"Eh, ternyata kau tidak terpesona dengan jeratanku," seringai-_nya_.

Pria itu tak mau kalah mendekatkan diri dengan-_nya,_ "kau juga tidak terjerat dalam perangkapku."

"Biasanya hanya sekali tatap langsung terbius, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kita memiliki motif yang sama," sanggah pria itu.

_Dia_ berdecih pelan, "memang kita punya alasan yang sama apa? Tidak mungkin…" kemudian _dirinya_ pergi yang membuat pria itu menyeringai tajam, "pasti kita akan bertemu lagi, nona."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, korban-korban sudah merajalela tergeletak dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan apalagi setiap malam ada minimal dua orang yang menjadi korban keji _pembunuh_ itu dan kota itu semakin mencekam dengan bau amis darah yang menguar tajam. Juga bagi dua pembunuh yang selalu disetiap kesempatan dan saling adu tatap mata tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, mereka berdua tidak terjerat apapun dari kedua belah pihak.

Sampai malam ke-20 bagi _nya_ setelah pertemuan dengan pria itu. _Dia_ tak sengaja melihat aksi sadis yang melebihi _dirinya_ bahkan korbannya kali ini adalah seorang pria dan wanita yang dia tebak adalah sepasang suami istri.

"Sepertinya ada yang lebih sadis dariku rupanya, " ucap datar _dia_ mendekati pria itu sambil memandang kasihan dengan korbannya.

Pria itu menatap sinis, "kau lebih sadis dari dugaanku sebelumnya. Aku sudah melihat korban-_mu_ tak berbentuk lagi misalkan korbanmu bernama Yamato, kau membuat pola lukisan abstrak dengan kedalaman empat senti juga kau mencongkel seluruh yang ada di tubuhnya."

_Dia_ menyeringai, "benarkah? Bukankah korbanmu lebih merasakan sakit tidak kentara saat mereka meregang nyawa. Kau langsung memotong seluruh tubuh korbanmu hingga berserakan dimana-dimana," sambil menendang tangan korban ke dinding.

"Motif kau membunuh itu untuk apa?"

Kembali iris keduanya bersirobok, "aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Aku melakukannya hanya sekedar hobi."

Pria itu meletakkan pisau berlumuran darah di punggungnya yang terselip sarung untuk melindunginya. "Ceh, sekedar hobi. Apakah kau sudah puas dengan hobimu itu?"

"Belum. Karena sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan seseorang yang menghentikan nafsu membunuhku. Aku sudah mulai bosan… dan kau, apa motif membunuhnmu?" jawab sekaligus mengirim pertanyaan balik kepada pria itu.

"Motif membunuhku sama seperti denganmu, hanya sekedar hobi. Entahlah dengan membunuh aku merasa puas karena betapa bodohnya mereka terjerat dalam pesonaku," ucapnya.

Sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, "juga pria yang terjerat dengan pesonamu? Cih…"

"Memang kau juga menjerat para wanita dan kau bunuh? Bukankah motifnya sama, nona?" tanya pria itu mulai mengucapkan kata "nona" dibelakang-_nya_.

"Motif yang sama ya. Apakah kita bisa menyatukan nafsu membunuh kita untuk mencari korban lebih banyak lagi?" tanya dengan seringainya tajam.

Iris _Onyx_-nya membalas tajam iris teduh namun menghanyutkan itu, "itu disebut permohonan atau permintaan, nona?"

_Dia_ mendekati pria itu dan berusaha membisikkan kata di telinganya, "ini permintaanku sebagai seorang pembunuh kepada—"

"Bukan, ini permohonan seorang wanita kepada seorang pria."

Kemudian pria itu menyentuh benda tak bertulang itu dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan menjadi kasar dan mereka bermain dengan agresif hingga _saliva_ mereka menetes di dagu mereka berdua. Tanpa berselang lama mereka melepaskan pagutan itu dan saling menatap lagi.

"Ternyata iris matamu itu indah sekaligus menjerat dengan menghanyutkan santapan yang masuk kedalamnya. Dan aku termasuk salah satu korbanmu…"

"Bukan hanya kau saja. Iris matamu sangat dingin dan tajam namun mempesona dengan warna kelammu menangkap korban dengan sekali gerakan. Sama seperti kau, aku sudah tertangkap di iris matamu."

Mereka pun melangkah pergi dari dua mayat itu menuju rumah milik-_nya_ dan tak sabar ke kamarnya. "Kau tidak sabaran ya, tuan—"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh_nya _ ke tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, tuan Sasuke. Panggil aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno…"

Kembali mereka saling tatap dan tak berselang permainan dimulai yang tanpa sadar mereka telah tanpa busana dengan napas terengah-engah hingga keringat mengucur deras di tubuh keduanya.

"Kau siap, nona Sakura."

"Seperti maumu, tuan Sasuke."

Tempat tidur mereka yang dijadikan tempat bercinta mulai berderik pelan dengan permainan panas keduanya hingga mereka menyatu seutuhnya hingga terdengar suara lega dari bibir mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengecup pelan leher Sakura dan menggigit dengan keras hingga tercetak _kissmark_ yang menimbulkan rintihan sakit dari wanitanya.

"Kau bermain terlalu kasar, tuan."

Sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura, "apakah kita melanjutkan pembunuhan lagi sekarang?"

Wanita musim semi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil pakaian yang lumayan err—seksi. Sebelum tangannya memakainya, gaun itu dilempar oleh Sasuke hingga mendapat tatapan tajam, "kenapa kau membuangnya, tuan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu," ucap Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kaos berlengan pendek juga celana _jeans_ panjang untuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini—"

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memakai kaos itu ke tubuhnya dan ketika memasangkan celana _jeans_, dia menahan tangan Sasuke untuk berhenti. "Biar aku yang memakainya sendiri…"

Butuh beberapa menit mereka telah siap dengan hobinya itu dan keluar dari persembunyian kemudian melirik kesana kemari mencari _calon korban_ mereka. Alhasil didekat mereka, ada _santapan_ lezat untuk _dicicipi_...

Disini Sakura yang bersemangat untuk melakukannya dan seketika lengannya tertahan oleh Sasuke, "kau tidak boleh menyentuh korban priamu dengan permainanmu. Cukup dengan membunuhnya saja, nyonya."

Sakura membisikkan pelan, "baiklah, tuan. Kau juga."

Tanpa berselang detik mereka memulai dengan _akting_nya kemudian memberi tatapan yang cukup membuat korban terjerat dengan pesonanya dan mereka berdua menyeringai di balik kegelapan memulai _hobi_ mereka. Korban mereka dimulai dengan mengacak-ngacak wajahnya kemudian menggoreskan pelan di lehernya dan dengan gerakan cepat kepala dan leher sudah terputus hingga darah mengucur deras.

Bukan dari situ saja, badan korban mereka dilukis dengan pola tak beraturan kemudian dengan kasar menyobek kulit hingga darah terciprat di muka dua sejoli pembunuh ini. Perut korbannya dibuka dengan membentuk tanda silang kemudian isinya dikeluarkan kemudian lambung dan ususnya dililitkan ke seluruh tubuh korbannya. Setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka dengan cepat kabur dari sana.

Sebetulnya Sasuke adalah orang yang berkecukupan tinggi dengan pekerjaan sebagai staf _manager_ di perusahaan terbesar disana dan dia memiliki mobil bertaraf rata-rata.

Dia menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kabur jauh … sangat jauh dari kota itu hingga timbul pertanyaan di benak Sakura, "buat apa kita kabur dari kota itu, Sasuke?"

"Kita coba menyalurkan _hobi_ kita ke tempat yang lebih menarik…"

Sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "dan kita buat dunia ini senang dengan _hobi_ kita."

.

.

.

_Kalau kalian tidak mau menjadi korban_

_Jangan tatap mata kami_

_Ini peringatan keras dan kami tidak mentolerir siapa yang berani menatap kami_

_Di malam hari, jangan sekali-kali keluar._

_Karena anda sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap kami_

_Yaitu—_

_Kematian_

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara (Tsurugi Notes)_

Alhamduliah fic suspense pertamaku jadi dan selesai tepat jam 12 malam looh, jujur tanganku agak gemetar membuat adegan berdarah-darah hehehe…

Fict ini kudedidasikan buat—

HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK!

Mari ramaikan karya kalian berbau _Suspense… _fufufu.

Sekaligus berterima kasih buat kalian yang berani membaca karyaku ini.

_Palembang, 17 November 2012_

_Saturday, 24.01 a.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
